Bloody terrorist
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Superbi Squalo, Hacker, sera un jour appelé par la police qui lui demandera de pirater des terroristes. Celui-ci est contraint d'accepter mais les choses ne tourneront pas comme prévu...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci ;)

**Pairing** : XanxusSqualo, HibariTsuna et BelFran

**Genre **: Romance/ Crime

**Raited** : T pour des scènes de crimes et quelques fois de violences

**Note** : Je me devais de poster cette fic ! L'idée est partie sur le manga Bloody monday ou plutôt du drama (avec Miura Haruma !) parce que je n'ai pas lu le manga mais j'ai juste vu le drama qui est tout simplement génial ! Dans cette fic je vais reprendre un peu l'histoire de base mais je vais carrément modifié la suite des événements même si le début ressemble un peu. J'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas ^^ Allez je vous laisse découvrir le prologue ! :)

**

* * *

**

Bloody terrorist

**Prologue**

Je me nomme Superbi Squalo et je suis comme qui dirait un «hacker». Ça m'arrive quelque fois de pirater des ordinateurs... enfin non en fait c'est mon hobby. Je passe le plus claire de mon temps à jouer à des jeux vidéos sur mon ordinateur et à regarder des sites disons «très osé», tout ça en classe. De toute façon les profs ne font même plus attention à moi. Par contre ce n'est pas le cas de certains...

-Eh ! Squalo ! Ça fait deux heures de suite que tu t'amuses sur ton ordi ! Hentai ! S'exclama Belphegor en essayant de m'arracher l'objet des mains.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! M'écriai-je tirant sur l'ordinateur pour le reprendre.

-Ah la la, vous deux tous le temps à vous disputer... Dit Yamamoto.

-Mais c'est lui ! Répliqua Bel en lâchant l'ordinateur.

-Maa, maa allez, ça n'a plus d'importance. Répondit Yamamoto en souriant.

J'en profitais pour m'éclipser avec mon objet préféré, et de quitter le lycée. Non mais ils se prennent pour qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! J'ai plus l'âge qu'on me couve en plus, ces deux là, je me demandais des fois pourquoi j'étais ami avec eux... Enfin arrivé chez moi, je posais mes affaires. Mais j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine alors je hurlai :

-Fran tu fous quoi ?

-Je cuisine ! Répondit une voix au loin. Papa a dit qu'il rentrerait ce soir !

-Il rentrera pas ! cesse de te faire des films !

J'entendis des pas et je vis Fran me faire face, les sourcils froncés avec une moue boudeuse.

-Il rentrera ! Il me l'a promis ! Répondit-t-il en enlevant le tablier qu'il portait.

Je soupirais, agacé. Le vieux ne se montrera pas et ça mon frère n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Sans arrêt il lui promettait qu'il viendrait dinée mais il ne rentrait pas. C'était une question d'habitude, moi je n'y croyais plus depuis un moment déjà. Notre père était un inspecteur mais il était tous le temps pris par son travail, mais moi je trouvais que c'était juste une excuse pour ne pas s'occuper de Fran.

Je partis dans ma chambre et quelques heures plus tard je redescendais et je vis Fran assis à table, mais seul.

-Il n'est pas venu... hein ? Demandai-je en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

-Tais toi ! S'exclama Fran avant de quitter la pièce.

Sérieusement le vieux me paiera pour ça... il n'a pas le droit de le faire souffrir...

je m'assis sur le canapé et regardai les infos. Rien d'intéressant alors je zappe mais comme il n'y avait rien j'éteignis la télé. J'attrapais mon ordinateur et commençais à jouer à des jeux vidéos. Finalement je m'endormis devant l'écran, la main toujours sur la souris, le jeu encore en marche. J'en connaissais un qui allait râler demain matin...


	2. Chapter 1 : Rencontre avec La Varia

**Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci ;)

**Pairing** : XanxusSqualo, HibariTsuna et BelFran

**Genre **: Romance/Crime

**Raited** : T pour des scènes de crimes et quelques fois de violences

**Note** : Dans le prologue c'est vrai que les persos étaient un peu OOC alors j'ai plus mis au grand jour leur personnalité dans ce chapitre là et j'espère qu'on verra un peu le changement. Mais avec le contexte c'était difficile mais super drôle à écrire ! Allez je vous laisse lire ! ^^

* * *

Bloody terrorist 

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec la Varia**

**

* * *

**

Le Fran que vous avez aperçu hier est rien comparé à ce que je subissais d'habitude. Hier il était sensible parce que c'était en rapport avec notre père mais sinon c'était une personne qui ne se souciait de rien, un peu je m'en foutiste et qui parlais avec une indifférence déconcertante. J'avais souvent envi de lui en mettre une quand il faisait ça, mais ça restait mon petit frère quand même et puis en ce moment ce n'était pas vraiment le moment...

J'arrivais en cours et quelqu'un s'empara de mon ordinateur que j'avais sous le bras.

-Voiii ! hurlai-je. Tu fou quoi là ?

-Je me débarrasse de ça. Répondit Belphegor avec son sourire sadique qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer.

Je me retins de le frapper car le saint Yamamoto arrivait à ce moment là et je risquais de me faire réprimander. Yamamoto était plutôt chiant par moment et il avait toujours un énorme sourire même dans les mauvaises situations, en gros c'était un imbécile, mais dans le bon sens...

Je lançai un regard des plus meurtrier à Belphegor qui lui fit automatiquement abandonner, sans que Yamamoto ne se rende compte de rien, et il me rendit mon ordinateur. Non mais il voulait que je le tue ou quoi ?

A la pause déjeuner, alors que je passais devant l'infirmerie, je vis un jeune garçon sortir de la salle précipitamment les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui se passait. Mais l'infirmier se tenait devant la porte avec un air dégouté qui se transforma bien vite en un regard pervers. Ça ne me disais rien de bon mais je préférais ne pas m'en mêler.

Le lendemain en classe, Belphegor me raconta qu'un élève du nom de «Fûta» avait quitté l'école. Apparemment personne ne savait pourquoi.

-Il ne t'as rien dit ? Demandai-je un peu curieux.

-Ushishi~ parce que tu t'intéresses à ce que je dis maintenant ?

-Voii ! Commence pas et raconte plus en détails !

-Si tu veux, mais tu ne le dis à personne... répondit Bel. Apparemment, il se serait fait agresser sexuellement par l'infirmier du lycée.

Je me redressai brusquement en me souvenant de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Le garçon que j'avais vu était ce Fûta et je n'avais rien fait en voyant ça ! Je sortis immédiatement mon ordinateur portable de ma sacoche et je commençai mes recherches.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? Demanda Yamamoto en arrivant.

-Quelque chose. Marmonnai-je en continuant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

En fait je piratais l'ordinateur de l'infirmier pour avoir des infos sur lui et lui tendre un piège. Pour ça, c'était tout simple, j'avais juste à insérer ma clé USB et je pouvais commencer tranquillement mon petit manège. J'étais vraiment fier de ce petit objet où il y avait marqué «the squale», mon pseudo de hacker. Le piratage se faisait facilement donc ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas devant son ordinateur. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais en trouvant quelques photos perverses qu'il avait faite de plusieurs autres garçons. Cet enfoiré allait vraiment le payer ! J'envoyais ensuite par mail les photos à plusieurs personnes du lycée en utilisant son adresse mail et je refermais ensuite mon ordinateur avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Le lendemain l'infirmier a été renvoyé. Alors que je savourais ma victoire dans un rire sadique et tonitruant, le garçon qui s'appelait Fûta si je me souvenais bien, se planta devant moi puis dit :

-Merci de m'avoir secouru !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi ? Demandai-je

-Euh... bah c'est un de tes amis qui m'a dit que c'était sûrement toi qui était derrière tous ça. Répondit-il.

-Tu te fais des idées ! Répliquai-je avant de m'éclipser.

Quand j'étais rentré chez moi, le soir, Fran était déjà là et paraissait être redevenu comme d'habitude. Il était devant la télé, et arborait un regard de poisson endormi. Lorsqu'il me vis, il m'adressa un bref signe de la main puis demanda d'une voix trainante :

-Quand est ce que Bel-sempai reviendra à la maison ?

-Ça fait trois fois que tu me demandes ça depuis la dernière fois ! M'exclamai-je. T'as craqué pour lui ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Fran un peu gêné en rougissant légèrement.

-Mais oui bien sûr... murmurai-je ironiquement en sachant très bien que Fran aimait cet imbécile qui se prenait pour un prince quand il en avait l'occasion. Parce qu'il venait d'une famille très riche et son arrière arrière chez plus quoi grand-père avait été Roi d'Italie, un truc du genre...

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Fran se leva d'un bond, se précipitant d'aller voir le nouveau venu.

-Je suis rentré, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trop attendu.

-Pas du tout ! Répondis-je sarcastiquement. C'est à peine si tu existes !

-Dis pas ça de Papa ! S'exclama Fran. J'ai même préparé le dinée !

-Hypocrite... marmonnai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

Vous pouvez enfin voir mon père, Iemitsu. Il est chef de la neuvième section de la police de Tokyo. Comme vous avez pu le voir aussi, je le déteste !

-Ah ah ! J'en connais un à qui je n'ai pas manqué on dirait ! Dit-il en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver alors je partis dans ma chambre pour être tranquille.

Au lycée le lendemain, tout se passa comme d'habitude, sauf que à la fin de la journée alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, mon téléphone portable sonna. Je décrochais avant de répondre :

-Allô ?

-Superbi Squalo ?

-Oui c'est moi. Répondis-je.

-Je suis l'inspecteur Reborn. Nous avons besoin de vous pour une enquête.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Répliquai-je.

-Vous qui êtes doué pour pirater, nous allons vous demander de pirater les ordinateurs de suspects et on ne demande pas votre avis. A moins que tu veuilles passer la nuit au poste, parce que je peux te rappeler que l'acte de hacking est puni par la loi. Soit tu nous aides ou soit tu vas en prison, tu as le choix...

Je ne savais même plus quoi répondre à ça. Ils m'observaient ou quoi ? En plus il commençait à me tutoyer, je me sentis bien obligé d'accepter alors je répondais :

-D'accord, j'accepte ! MAIS NE CROYEZ PAS QUE...

Il avait raccroché. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Inspecteur de mes deux !

-Voiii ! m'écriai-je passablement énervé.

Une vieille dame qui passait par là me regarda bizarrement mais je ne fis pas attention et je rentrais enfin chez moi.

-TADAIMA ! dis-je en arrivant.

-Tu me casses déjà les oreilles. Répliqua Fran qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Tu m'ennuies.

-Bah ça j'avais remarqué !

Fran haussa les épaules et partit à la cuisine avant de me balancer un paquet de chips et de retourner dans sa chambre. Même s'il était parfois énervant, il pensait quand même à moi, ou du moins il pouvait faire une bonne action dans la journée, si on peut dire ça...

Je ne savais pas quand je devais aller au poste de police demain mais mes questions fut vite résolues lorsqu'une voiture se trouva le lendemain, quand je rentrais chez moi, devant ma porte et m'emmena à un endroit qui avait plus l'air d'un QG que d'un poste de police.

-Bonjour Superbi Squalo, Je suis Reborn celui qui t'a appelé.

-Oui, je me souviens. Répondis-je un peu agacé.

-Ici, se trouve l'unité spéciale de la police de Tokyo, la Varia. Continua Reborn. Je te présente Xanxus, le chef de l'unité.

Je portai mon regard sur le dit «Xanxus». C'était un type plutôt pas mal, les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges et le regard dur et sérieux. Il était presque sex... qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Enfin bref il avait plutôt la classe en tout cas. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et dit :

-Tu vas nous aider à coincer des personnes qu'on soupçonne être des terroristes. Tu as intérêt à être coopératif.

-Ouais, ok. Répondis-je.

-Tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant c'est qu'il y a eu une attaque étrange à Osaka récemment et on pense que ce sont des terroristes qui sont derrière tous ça. Reprit Reborn. On a difficilement infiltré leur base de données et on a trouvé un fichier qui pourrait être la clé, mais impossible de l'ouvrir. C'est là que tu interviens.

-Je peux utiliser un de vos ordinateurs ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, installes-toi ici. Haru va t'envoyer le fichier.

-No problem desu ! S'exclama celle-ci avant de s'exécuter.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que j'arrive à trouver comment faire pour ouvrir le fichier. C'était en fait une vidéo mais il fallait encore que je fasse quelques manipulations pour pouvoir la lire. J'ai put enfin l'ouvrir avec un logiciel et tous le monde attendait de voir ce qu'elle contenait. On voyait des gens dans une salle de conférence, au début il ne se passait rien mais au bout d'un certain temps quelques personnes s'écroulaient les unes après les autres et au final tous le monde s'écroulaient et mourraient. C'était un spectacle assez impressionnant.

-Kyoko, met l'image sur le grand écran ! Ordonna le type de tout à l'heure, Xanxus si je me souviens bien.

-Compris. Répondit-elle

Les autres purent voir plus en détails la vidéo qui les laissa perplexe.

-Comment on t-il put arriver à faire ça ? Demanda Haru.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y pas d'attaques directs. Répondit Xanxus. En gros nous n'avons pas assez de preuves. Trouvez moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur cette conférence qui se serait passé à Osaka, et tout de suite bandes de déchets !

-Compris ! Répondirent les autres d'une même voix.

-Euh... ça lui arrive souvent de parler comme ça aux membres de son unité ? Demandai-je à Reborn en faisant en sorte que seul lui m'entende.

-Chacun à sa façon de faire, lui il utilise la dérision pour motiver ses coéquipiers. Répondit Reborn.

Je regardais Reborn une goutte derrière la tête mais j'étais vraiment impressionné par la façon que Xanxus avait de contrôler les autres, il avait vraiment la carrure d'un chef. Mais quand même il faisait jeune pour être commandant...

Le téléphone sonna et Haru décrocha, Reborn activa le haut parleur.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vois que vous avez trouver le fichier secret. Répondit une voix. Pour répondre à ta question je suis X. Belle tentative ! pourtant, ça ne changera pas nos plans, Tokyo sera détruit dans très peu de temps.

-Qui êtes vous exactement ? Quel est le nom de votre organisation ? Demanda Reborn.

-Comme je l'ai dit je suis X. je ne dirais rien de plus mais si vous cherchez à nous arrêter, vous devriez vous dépêcher...

Il raccrocha ensuite sans dire un mot de plus. Ça commençais à devenir tendu et tous les membres de «la Varia» étaient silencieux.

-Il faut qu'on trouve immédiatement ce qu'ils compte faire, continuez les recherches ! Ordonna Xanxus. Chrome, localise l'appel !

-Oui, je vais essayer. Répondit-elle.

Ils se remirent bien vite au travail. Je n'avais plus vraiment d'utilité alors je demandais :

-Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Surement pas. Répondit Reborn. Tu vas rester encore ici dans le cas où on aurait encore besoin de toi. En attendant laisse moi te présenter les autres membres de l'unité. A part Haru et Kyoko, il y aussi Chrome aux ordinateurs, ensuite il y a mon équipe les «Arcobaleno», nous sommes les espions. Xanxus dirige aussi une équipe d'intervention avec Lussuria qui est là-bas, Levi et Mammon. Enfin, il y a l'équipe des scientifiques qui sont en laboratoire, on les appelle les «Millefiore».

En gros, ils avaient tous des noms de groupe étranges, surtout celui en dernier «Millefiore», ça me faisais penser à une pâtisserie. Au final ils m'ont gardé jusqu'à 21h sans avoir besoin de moi. C'était Reborn qui me ramena chez moi et je me dépêchais de rentrer, un peu soulé par ma soirée qui était gâchée.

-FRAN JE SUIS RENTRE ! Criai-je à travers le salon.

J'aime bien parler fort pour qu'on m'entende bien sauf que là, aucune réponse. En général Fran aurait lancé un «Tu parles trop fort...» mais là rien. Je regardais alors partout, dans la cuisine, dans sa chambre. Personne ! Mais il est passé où celui-là ? J'essayai de le joindre sur son portable, évidemment il ne répondait pas. J'appelais Bel en espérant qu'il sache où il est cet imbécile !

-Tu c'est où est Fran ? Non ? Non t'inquiètes pas, il y a rien... Je t'ai dit que c'est bon ! OH ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je raccroche tu me soules !

Il sert vraiment à rien lui des fois ! Inutile ! Je sortis de chez moi en espérant trouver Fran dans le coin. C'est pas mon habitude de m'inquiéter autant mais là je trouvais ça bizarre. Au bout de quelques minutes mon portable sonna, je pensais que c'était Belphegor qui rappelait mais il y avait écrit «inconnu». Je décrochais quand même.

-Ouais, c'est qui ?

-Si tu cherches ton mignon petit frère, viens le chercher au centre Yotsuba à Shibuya mais en échange tu as intérêt à supprimer la vidéo. Si tu ne le fais pas, il mourra alors dépêche toi, kufufufu...

-Qu'est ce que ! Vooii !

Il avait raccroché comme ça ! Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Fran s'est fait kidnappé ? ! Il se fou vraiment de ma gueule ! Il avait intérêt à ne pas toucher à un cheveu de mon frère, sinon il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge ! Je rangeais mon portable et courais en direction de l'endroit que cet enfoiré m'avait indiqué.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

Squalo : Mais c'est quoi ça ? ! pourquoi je fais partis des gentils ? change ça tout de suite !

Sayu : Non c'est très bien comme ça. En plus les méchants ne seront pas ceux qu'on pense !

Fran : Je viens de voir les couples... pourquoi je suis avec Bel-sempai, je peux pas le supporter en plus...

Bel : Ushishi, Tais-toi ou je te tue !

Fran : Tu vois, il me lance ses couteaux alors que ça fait mal.

Sayu : Ouais -_-' Enfin bref, A la prochaine ! :))


	3. Chapter 2 : Les ennuis commencent

**Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci ;)

**Pairing** : XanxusSqualo, HibariTsuna et BelFran

**Genre **: Romance/Crime

**Raited** : T pour des scènes de crimes et quelques fois de violences

**

* * *

**

Bloody terrorist

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les ennuis commencent**

* * *

Même si je ne voulais pas le montrer, je commençais à avoir un peu peur. Je pense que Fran sait se défendre mais j'espérais quand même que tout va bien, en tout cas si son kidnappeur ne le tuait pas avant que j'arrivais !

J'arrivais enfin devant un centre hospitalier qui semblait inhabité, apparemment l'immeuble n'était plus utilisé depuis un bon moment déjà. Je levais la tête, et j'aperçus à une des fenêtres, Fran attaché. Un homme se tenait à côté et pointait dangereusement son arme contre sa tête. L'homme en question appela à nouveau sur mon portable et m'ordonna de monter avec mon ordinateur. Je m'exécutais sans broncher pour ne pas faire tuer mon frère et arrivait dans la pièce ou était le kidnappeur.

Fran ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur. Je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi il était si calme, mais ses yeux ne montraient rien, comme d'habitude son visage était impassible. Quand il me vit il me regarda mais ne dit rien vu que sa bouche était recouverte d'un ruban adhésif. Si son kidnappeur pensait que Fran allait crier «au secours» jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, eh bien il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! C'était limite il se fichais d'avoir été kidnappé !

Mais bon, moi j'ai pas vraiment envi qu'il se fasse exploser la cervelle, alors j'allumais mon ordinateur portable et effaçais la vidéo comme ce type me l'avait demandé. J'avais du infiltré les ordinateurs de La Varia et j'avais effacé le fichier.

-Il ne doit rester aucune trace. Dit Enfin le type.

Je soupirais en voyant qu'il enclenchais la gâchette de son arme pour m'obliger à le faire. Donc je fis en sorte qu'il ne restais aucune trace du fichier. J'en connaissais qui allaient me faire chier pour ça...

L'homme s'approcha de moi. Je refermais mon ordinateur et le regardais plus attentivement. Il avait les cheveux bleus en ananas, un œil bleu et l'autre rouge, un type étrange en fait...

-Tu peux relâcher mon frère maintenant ? Demandais-je, irrité.

-Mmh ? Fais-en ce que tu veux, moi je m'en vais. Il murmura plus bas : mission accomplie, kufufufu... Au fait, je suis Mukuro Rokudo.

Mais c'était quoi ce ricanement à la con ? Ce type m'avait vraiment énervé ! Je détestais qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire alors c'était pas cet imbécile qui allait changer ça ! Enfin là c'était un cas particulier... Enfin bref, sans plus tarder je détachais Fran, une fois que le soit disant Mukuro était parti. A peine j'avais enlevé le ruban de ses lèvres, que Fran s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

-Hey ! Fran qu'est ce que t'as ? !

Il ne répondait pas. Là par contre je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau et j'entendis la voix de Reborn :

-Où es-tu ?

Quelques minutes plus tard l'équipe d'intervention de La Varia débarqua. Xanxus semblait énervé.

-C'est toi qui a effacé la vidéo ? ! cria-t-il.

-Ouais c'est moi ! Répliquai-je. Occupez vous d'appeler une ambulance pour mon frère au lieu de me faire chier !

Il attrapa le col de ma chemise et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu aurais du nous appeler quand tu as su que ton frère s'était fait kidnappé ! Déchet ! S'exclama Xanxus en colère.

Je ne répondait rien mais je le regardais méchamment. Il me lâcha et demanda à Lussuria :

-Comment va le gamin ?

-Apparemment il a été drogué. Répondit Lussuria.

-Ok. Vérifie qu'il n'a pas été violé et ensuite emmenez-le ! Ordonna Xanxus.

J'étais à présent dans une chambre d'hôpital à attendre que Fran se réveille. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Un homme entra dans la pièce et déclara :

-Bonjour je suis Byakuran de l'équipe des Millefiore, je me suis occupé de ton frère. En regardant ses analyses, la drogue était trop faible pour qu'il soit en danger et il n'a pas été agressé sexuellement. Donc tout va bien, pour le moment il est hors de danger.

-Ouais ok, merci. Répondis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

Byakuran me sourit puis me tendit un paquet de marshmallows.

-Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est bon.

Il haussa les épaules puis il partit en mangeant ses bonbons.

Ils étaient tous des types étranges décidément... J'attendais que Fran se réveille. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je suis resté là assis devant son lit à attendre qu'il daigne ouvrir un œil, qu'il ne fit pas, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Belphegor et Yamamoto.

-Qu'est ce que foutez là ?

Bel regarda Fran étendu et même avec ses cheveux qui lui cachaient les yeux, j'ai pu voir une expression de surprise sur son visage. Il avait l'air un peu troublé et il s'approcha du lit avant de s'assoir près de Fran. Yamamoto se frotta l'arrière de la tête embarrassé et demanda :

-Comment va ton frère ?

-Bien à ce qu'il dise. Répondis-je. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir.

-Bien sur que si ! S'exclama Belphegor. Qui est le connard qui lui a fait ça ? !

-Je me demande comment ça a pu arrivé. Ajouta Yamamoto.

-Écoutez les gars, c'est compliqué, je peux rien vous dire pour l'instant.

-Ushishi~ tu vas immédiatement nous dire ce qu'il se passe, où le prince va devoir se mettre en colère...

-Voi ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Vous avez rien à voir là-dedans c'est tout !

Belphegor se redressa brusquement et répliqua :

-Très bien. Alors je vais te dire un truc, ne mêle plus Fran dans tes emmerdes !

Il partit énervé, en claquant la porte. Yamamoto baissa la tête ne cherchant pas à continuer la conversation mais il resta avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de quitter l'endroit.

-Hey ! Attendez ! Squalo tu restes avec nous. Dit Reborn qui surveillait dans le couloir.

Yamamoto me regarda intrigué se demandant si lui devait rester ou pas et je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il m'adressa encore un regard avant de partir en soupirant.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ? Demandais-je.

-On a encore besoin de toi, je te signale que le fichier à été effacé par ta main. C'était une preuve indispensable !

-VOIIII ! j'en ai rien à faire ! Démerdez-vous ! A cause de qui vous croyez que Fran a failli crever ? ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas embarquer dans vos emmerdes, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

Reborn ne répondit pas mais il me lança un regard sérieux qui m'énervai au plus au point.

-Si on ne fais rien, Tokyo sera détruit !

-Je sais ça...mais foutez moi la paix là ! Répliquai-je, énervé. Je rentre chez moi.

-Non c'est trop risqué. Répondit Reborn. Pour cette nuit, tu vas resté avec Xanxus.

Je regardais Reborn interrogateur mais le suivit quand il se dirigea vers la sortie. Xanxus était devant sa voiture et fumait une cigarette, lorsqu'il nous vit il la jeta au sol et l'écrasa.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Dit Reborn avant d'entrer dans sa propre voiture et de partir.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec ce Xanxus que je trouvais étrange autant que les autres.

-Entre, on y va. Dit Xanxus.

Dans la voiture je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser pleins de questions, et une m'échappa :

-On va où là ?

-Chez moi. Répondit-il indifférent.

-Quoi ? !

Je manquais de m'étrangler à sa réponse et répliquais :

-Eh, c'est bizarre ton truc !

Xanxus soupira mais il continua de regarder la route pour ne pas faire d'accident.

-Je ne vais pas te bouffer. Grommela-t-il après un court instant.

Je croisais les bras et ne demandais rien d'autres jusqu'à ce que une autre question me brûla les lèvres.

-T'as quel âge ? Demandai-je.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? !

-Je sais pas, je me disais que tu faisais trente ans ou plus... marmonnai-je.

-Quoi ? ! éclata Xanxus. J'ai vingt ans ! Imbécile !

-Ah bah, voilà. Répondis-je avec un air mesquin.

Il me frappa la tête d'un coup bien placé sur le haut du crâne et je grognai en me massant ma tête endolorie. Il me lança un regard meurtrier avant de pointer son arme vers moi.

-Je te préviens que je ne suis pas très conciliant. Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir ok ?

-Ouais,ouais. Répondis-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne me ferait rien. Je n'avais pas peur de lui en fait...

Ce mec était plutôt séduisant, même très, très sex... merde ! Il m'arrive quoi là ? Mais c'est vrai quand regardant mieux, il était bien musclé, et ses cheveux noirs désordonnés lui donnaient un petit côté sauvage... aaarg ! Là je divague !

Il tourna la tête vers moi, voyant que je le regardais avec des yeux exorbités. En fait, je me faisait depuis un moment des films carrément érotiques dans ma tête, mes yeux rivés sur le torse de Xanxus. Quand il me regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mes joues s'étaient immédiatement empourprés et je n'osais même plus le regarder en face, préférant contempler la vitre. Je levais quand même discrètement les yeux vers lui, et cet imbécile souriait ! L'enfoiré...

On arrivait enfin devant chez lui, puis on entra dans un appartement assez sympa mais un peu trop grand pour un type censé être seul. Eh, mais peut être qu'il avait une copine ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée ne m'enchantais pas vraiment. Xanxus se laissa tombé sur le sofa au milieu du salon et posa nonchalamment ses pieds sur la petite table basse.

-Oi, déchet, apporte moi un verre. Dit-il.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais jouer les serviteurs en plus !

-Voii ! Ça va pas ? Tu peux toujours aller crever, je le ferais pas !

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Il attrapa une bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table basse et but une longue gorgée. Je le regardais faire, énervé. Cet enfoiré était en plus un ivrogne ! D'ailleurs ses joues commençaient à devenir rosés au fur et à mesure des gorgées qui s'en suivirent. Monsieur chef de la Varia ! Tu parles ! Au bout de quelques minutes il me dit :

-Si t'as faim va dans la cuisine, il y a ce qu'il faut.

-Non c'est bon j'ai pas faim. Répondis-je en soupirant. Par contre je pionce où ?

-Mmh, sur le canapé.

-Bon, je te laisse, je pense que tu dois être fatigué. Dit Xanxus. Demain on va avoir besoin de toi.

Il partit ensuite en direction de sa chambre. Ce type c'était enfilé une bouteille à lui tout seul et on aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était être saoul. C'est à peine si l'alcool lui faisait de l'effet, enfin... Je me retrouvais donc à dormir sur le canapé et je n'ai pas du tout réussi à fermer l'œil. Des heures sont passées. Il devait être deux heures du matin quand je suis parti boire de l'eau. Après je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis dirigé vers la chambre de Xanxus, juste par curiosité. Il avait laissé sa porte ouverte.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il. Ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Rien.

Il soupira puis se leva pour s'approcher de moi. Il releva quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient mon visage.

-T'as des cernes. Vas dormir. Déclara-t-il après un court instant.

-Comment tu veux que je dorme alors que mon frère s'est fait agresser et que je me retrouve embarqué dans vos histoires de terroristes ! Explosai-je.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me jeta presque dans son lit. J'étais surpris par sa réaction. Il me rejoignit, s'étalant près de moi et empoigna ensuite mes long cheveux pour m'attirer à lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir en me demandant ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Mais il enfouit seulement son visage dans mon cou, reniflant mes cheveux au passage. Et là, il ne bougeait plus. Moi je restais bloqué, complétement perdu. C'était carrément inattendu. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un type aussi froid pouvait être finalement aussi chaud. D'ailleurs j'appréciais cette douce chaleur et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

Wouah ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ malgré le fait que je sois moins satisfaite de ce chapitre là :s J'espère qu'il ne reste pas pas beaucoup de fautes aussi, la suite arrivera pas tout de suite par contre ( j'ai d'autres fics à gérer :p) et je vous dis donc à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 3:Découverte & face à face part1

**Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci ;)

**Pairing** : XanxusSqualo, HibariTsuna et BelFran

**Genre **: Romance/Crime

**Raited** : T pour des scènes de crimes et quelques fois de violences

**A/N** : Désolé pour la longue absence mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Sooooory ! C'est un chapitre en **deux partis ! **j'espère réellement que l'histoire plais toujours. :/ Je vous avoue que j'ai des fois du mal avec la première personne surtout quand il s'agit de Squalo mais ça reste toujours un réel plaisir d'écrire. Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et d'autres qui laissent de gentilles reviews ! ça me fait super plaisir et j'ai envie de continuer.** MERCI BEAUCOUP !** :))

* * *

Bloody terrorist 

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte et face à face parti 1**

* * *

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, je ne savais plus exactement où j'étais et quand le brouillard fut passé, je sautai hors du lit, complétement hors de moi. Xanxus n'était plus là, les draps satinés s'étaient légèrement froissés pendant la nuit. Je me rappelai amèrement que j'avais dormis avec le chef de la Varia, ce qui m'énerva encore plus et d'un mouvement brusque, je me dirigeai vers la porte pour dévaler les escaliers à grande vitesse puis déboula dans la cuisine où se trouvait Xanxus.

-Bonjour, déchet. Dit-il en m'apercevant. Tu devrais t'habiller. Ajouta-t-il en me voyant en boxer.

-C'est quoi ce délire ! M'exclamai-je en rougissant. j'avais un t-shirt au départ ! Tu m'as fais quoi ? Enfoiré !

-Rien, déchet. Tu suais dans ton sommeil alors j'ai retiré ton t-shirt, arrête de faire ta prude.

-Enfoiré...

Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que Xanxus réplique :

-On pars dans cinq minutes, dépêche-toi de te préparer.

En réponse je lui lançai un objet quelconque que j'avais trouvé à porter de main mais l'objet en question atterrit à côté de sa cible. Énervé, je sortit ensuite de la pièce en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Xanxus m'obligea à porter des vêtements à lui en gueulant que j'allais pas porter les mêmes habits que hier. Tout ça finit en engueulade mais finalement je me retrouvais à porter une chemise à lui qui était malgré tout agréablement imprégné de son odeur. Après ça, il me traina presque au QG de la Varia et je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à me tirer en douce, bien que j'ai essayé mainte fois. C'était comme si ce mec avait des yeux derrière la tête. C'était un gros emmerdeur de première, voilà tout.

Quand nous sommes arrivé il y avait pas mal de mouvement parmi les membres qui partaient de tout les côtés et quand ils virent Moi et Xanxus arrivé, ils accéléraient encore plus le pas. Enchainant les coups de téléphones et tapant sans relâche sur leur clavier à la recherche d'infos. Je savais pas si c'était Xanxus qui leur faisaient peur mais en tout cas ça avait de l'effet.

-Eh toi là ! Cria un gars de la sécurité. N'entre pas ici !

Je tournais la tête et aperçut une touffe de cheveux verte apparaître devant moi.

-Fran ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ! m'exclamai-je. Tu devrais être à l'hôpital !

-Je sais mais je m'ennuyais. Répondit Fran en clignant des yeux, me fixant de ses yeux sans expression.

Xanxus fit signe au gars de la sécurité de partir et celui-ci disparut sans broncher.

-Non mais t'es malade ? ! t'es pas encore guéri ! M'écriai-je à nouveau.

-Tant que je suis sur mes pieds tout va bien non ? Et puis tu me demandes si je suis malade, ce serait évident si je te répond oui, n'est pas ? Répliqua-t-il en gardant la même expression neutre qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

Il m'énervais quand il avait toujours le dernier mot ! J'avais trop envi de le frapper mais je n'allais pas non plus aggraver les choses. En fait, j'étais soulagé qu'il aille mieux même si je ne l'avouerais jamais.

-Bon, sympa les retrouvailles mais dépêche toi de poser ton cul devant un ordi et bosse ! Déclara Xanxus.

-Bosser sans être payer ? C'est une blague ? Répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

-Oi, déchet, ne me cherche pas. Tu bouges ou c'est moi qui pose ton cul sur cette chaise.

Je lui aurais bien cracher au visage mais son regard dur et sérieux qu'il affichait me résigna et je m'assis devant un ordinateur en grognant.

-Toi là, le machin vert, tu n'as rien à faire ici, Reborn va te ramener chez toi. Répliqua Xanxus

-C'est Fran. Pas le ''le machin vert''. Répondit Fran avec une légère moue boudeuse, mais à peine perceptible. Je préfère rester avec Onii-chan.

-Fran, c'est bon rentre. Je vais demander à Bel de rester avec toi, c'est dangereux de te laisser seul surtout dans ton état. Dis-je avant de sortir mon portable pour appeler Belphegor.

-D'accord. Répondit simplement Fran avant de suivre Reborn jusqu'à la sortie.

Quand il fut parti, je soupirais et scrutai l'écran devant moi d'un air vague.

-Il faut absolument qu'on récupère la vidéo qui a été effacé. Déclara Xanxus. Accélérez un peu bande de déchets ! On va pas y rester toute la journée !

Le téléphone sonna brusquement faisant tourner toutes les têtes et dans le haut parleur on entendit une voix masqué :

- j'informe que nous allons retarder notre attaque sur Tokyo mais en échange, nous voulons rencontrer Suberbi Squalo.

Xanxus fit signe à Kyoko de localiser l'appel et la voix continua :

-Rendez-vous au Roku café vers dix-huit heures, Vendredi. Vous avez intérêt à être coopératif bandes d'herbivores.

Puis plus rien.

-Kyoko, Haru ! Vous avez localisé ? Demanda brutalement Xanxus.

-Ai ! S'exclama Haru. L'appel vient d'une cabine téléphonique dans le centre de Akihabara.

-Il a du se déplacer maintenant... marmonna Xanxus avant de hurler : Levi ! Lussuria, Mammon ! On décolle !

L'équipe de Xanxus s'éclipsèrent. Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais faire. D'ailleurs je me demandais bien ce que ce type prénommé ''H'' me voulait. J'en avais marre d'être embarquer dans toutes ces histoires qui commençaient sérieusement à me souler.

Reborn qui était revenu me donna pour indication d'essayer de récupérer le fichier qui avait été effacé. Je n'ai pas réussi car apparemment il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'une quelconque utilisation des ordinateurs appartenant aux terroristes. Impossible de trouver quoique ce soit. C'était comme si elle avait disparu ainsi que ses données par la même occasion. J'étais en plus de ça très agacé alors j'ai abandonné en jurant contre l'écran et je m'exclamai :

-J'en ai assez je rentre chez moi !

-Oui, il vaudrait mieux. Répondit Reborn. C'est mieux que pour l'instant tu restes avec ton frère. On est très limité dans l'enquête pour l'instant. Mais surtout pas d'actions stupides ok ? Tu restes chez toi. On t'appellera si on a besoins de toi.

-Voii ! Vous me soulez ! J'ai le lycée aussi ! Foutez moi la paix !

Et sur ce je suis parti sans regarder derrière moi. J'ai pris ensuite un taxi et arrivé devant chez moi je rentrais le plus vite possible. Énervé, j'en oubliais Xanxus et cette foutu merde d'histoire de terroristes. Une fois dans l'entrée, j'entendis des bruits bizarres provenant du salon. C'était comme des gémissements étouffés, ce qui m'alerta et je me précipitais dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'horreur. Belphegor embrassait goulument Fran qui était à califourchon sur lui et tout ça sur le canapé.

-Voii ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers moi et Belphegor retira brusquement ses mains des fesses de Fran. A ce moment là j'avais une réelle envie de meurtre. Ce faux prince de mes deux allait crever ici et maintenant.

-Oh, onii-chan... murmura Fran en s'écartant de Belphegor pour s'assoir sur le canapé et Bel fit de même.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! m'écriai-je à l'adresse de Bel.

Fran tenta de me retenir de le frapper et dit :

-Ne t'énerves pas. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je me calmais un peu et attendis une explication plausible.

-Je sors avec Bel-senpai depuis quatre mois en fait...

-JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ ! m'écriai-je à nouveau.

-Hé, Squalo, je vois pas quel est le problème. Répliqua Bel ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

J'avais juste envi d'étrangler Belphegor, lui tordre le coup puis le poignarder. Au bout de quelques minutes Fran a réussi à me calmer et au final je me retrouvais assis sur le canapé, Fran et Bel en face de moi. Et à ce moment là je posais la fameuse question :

-Vous couchez ensemble ?

J'avais posé cette question en attendant un ''non'' catégorique. Je croyais vraiment que Fran était encore puceau, vraiment... Mais tout mes espoirs s'envolèrent quand je vis les deux rougir d'embarras. Cette fois j'allais vraiment le tuer, pour sur. Les deux allaient y passer.

-TU BAISE MON FRERE ? ! ENFOIRE DE MERDE !

Cette fois mon poing alla s'abattre violemment en plein sur le nez de Bel qui tomba sur le sol en se tenant le nez.

-Ah...marmonna Fran en regardant Bel qui tentait de se relever, son nez en sang. Il t'a pas raté.

D'un air lasse je dis :

-Fran, dis moi que tu l'as fait seulement une fois avec cet enfoiré de merde ou dis moi que c'était qu'une erreur.

-Heu... murmura Fran, l'index sur son menton, semblant réfléchir. Bien sur que non.

-Voii ! Fran a seize ans ! Tu en as dix-huit ! T'as perverti mon frère ! Enfoiré !

-Pas du tout. Répondit Belphegor. Il était totalement consentant.

Avant que je me mette à le frapper à nouveau je lui ordonnais de dégager de ma vue. Il ne dit rien et s'en alla avant d'embrasser Fran du bout des lèvres.

Il y eu un silence et Fran s'assit à côté de moi avant de poser ses yeux sans expression dans les miens.

-je suis désolé. Répondit-il après un moment. J'aurais du te le dire, peut être...

-Tu l'aimes ? Demandai-je en soupirant

Je savais que Fran avait craqué pour Bel mais je ne savais pas que les choses s'était autant développées.

Fran ne fit que hocher la tête et pour une fois je pouvais déceler un air coupable sur son visage inexpressif. Ça me troublai un peu et je posais ma main sur son épaule avant de dire :

-Bon ok. On va dire que j'accepte pour le moment mais si le moindre truc arrive, Bel est mort.

-C'est pas toi qui décide de toute façon. Répondit Fran, devenant sarcastique. Ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

Et il avait dit ça sur un ce ton monocorde qui m'agaçait à un point où j'étais près à le frapper lui aussi. Je regrettais vraiment l'air coupable qu'il avait affiché un peu plus tôt.

-Voooi ! Je te jure qu'au moindre truc, je vous explose tout les deux !

Fran haussa les épaules puis se leva pour monter dans sa chambre.

Eh merde, j'en ai marre.

Cette nuit là, j'ai eu du mal à dormir, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui me tracassaient. Déjà les terroristes qui voulaient me voir, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je sens que je vais devoir aller au rendez-vous. Avec une camera cachée peut être ? Pff... j'irais pas. Ils peuvent toujours rêver je ne m'impliquerais plus dans ces histoires. Allongé sur mon lit je me retournais sur le côté droit et repensai à Xanxus. Je sentais mes joues brûler en passant à la nuit dernière. On a rien fait, mais je sentais encore le souffle de Xanxus dans mon cou. J'avais du mal à enlever son visage de ma tête, je ne pouvais oublier son corps chaud contre le mien, c'était envoutant. Ce type, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais il m'a complétement conquis. Tch ! Pas possible que ça arrive ! Non, je ne ressentais rien.

* * *

Oh yeah, next : part two ! elle arrivera dans pas trop longtemps, d'ici là, BYE BYE !


End file.
